Drak Midnight 1
by eryeoziee
Summary: setiap para vampir harus bisa menemukan separuh jantungnya dan merubahnya sama seperti mereka. dan siapa pun pemilik jantung itu akan menjadi pasangan sang vampir.


DRAK MIDNIGHT

Cast

Kim ryeowook

Yesung

Lee donghae

All member suju

Pair : xxxxxx

Flashback on

Sebuah kerajaan yang menyukai kedamaian dengan seorang putri kecil di dalamnya sibuk mengerjar kupu-kupu kesana kemari dengan umurnya yang baru akan menginjak 19 tahun dan berhasil membuat 7 pengawalnya kualan dengan tinggkah hiperaktifnya.

Disinilah kisah tragis akan segerah dimulai.

Hari terus berpurtar. Semua warga kerajaan berbondang-bondong datang ke istana yang akan terbuka lebar untuk para warganya yang ingin mengucapkan selamat secara langsung kepada tuan putri jung.

Semua para tamu larut dalam pesta yang begitu megah. Kerajaan yang beribu-ribu tahun hidup dalam kedamaian dalam pimpinan raja jung yunho dan sang ratu jung jaejong.

"jaejong-ssi, putri mu sangat cantik" yeoja cantik itu sedikit berbisik.

Jaejong berbalik menghadap lawan bicaranya, bibirnya tersunging apik "ne, karna dia putri ku" jawab jaejong seadanya.

"ah..ne, anda benar jaejong-ssi, dan dia pantas jadi seorang ratu" senyum yeoja itu menipis. Matanya kembali meliaht putri jung. Kemudian pandangan kembali melihat sang ratu.

"apa putri anda sudah memiliki kekasih, mengingat dia sudah dewasa?" sang ratu kembali tersenyum dan meneguk segelas cairan berwarna merah.

"dia bebas memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pengeranya leeteuk-ssi, kami tidak pernah melarangnya- jaejong mengantung ucapanya- asalkan namja itu dapat melindungi putri ku dan mencintainya" jaejong melirik suaminya sekilas yang sibuk menyapa para tetua dan petinggi dalam kerajaanya.

"dan jangan memangilku seformal itu hyung, kau kira aku siapa mu eoh…?" istri dari raja kangin tertawa dan menggapai sahabatnya itu memeluknya kemudian.

"kau sahabat ku jaejong-ah" mereka melepas pelukan mereka , berjalan menghampiri suami mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"pasukan kami sudah siap, kami menunggu printah anda" namja itu tersenyum mengejek, menyuruh bawahanya pergi memastikan keadaan sesuai hatinya sudah membutahkan semuanya. Sakit yang ia tahan sendiri, sudah lama ia menunggu kesempatan dimana sakit hatinya akan meredah, yaah..saat ini lah moment yang tepat.

Moment yang sudah ia rencanakan. Matanya telah buta dengan kecemburuan.

Pesta telah usai, dan disinilah awal kehancuran.

Seorang namja berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan tangan yang memegangi perut bagian kirinya dengan meringis Menahan sakit, di ketuknya pintu enboy besar coklat yang ada di depanya. Ketukanya semakin kesar , matanya mulai mengabur. Cepat atau lambat ia harus memberitahu pembrontakan yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Pintu yang di tunggu namja itu terbuka "apa yang terjadi pada mu perdana mentri" ucap sang raja tak sabaran tanganya menahan tubuh namja itu. 'bau ini?' batin sang raja gelisah.

"katakana pada ku berita apa yang kau bawa, dan siapa yang meracuni mu" namja yang di panggil perdana mentri itu membuka mulutnya tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

"ra—aratu," ucapnya tergagap. Raja yunho tercengang saat matanya melihat ujung kaki orang terpercayanya berubah menjadi abu.

"raacun.. bunga efis" kata namja itu lagi "pembrontakan, ra-ja" rasa sakit itu semakin mencekik lehernya, nafasnya mulai tersenggal. Sang raja melotot terkejut melihat kaki tanganya berubah menjadi segumpal abu. Di gemgamnya abu yang masih tersisa di tangan kira.

Booooooom…..

Bunyi ledakan membuyarkan lamunanya. Saat ia akan pergi ke puri selatan hatinya berkata untuk melihat sang istri. Kakinya melagkah cepat 'terlambat' semua sudah terlambat. Sang istri sudah berubah menjadi abu. Matanya menampakan kilatan merah giginya mengetuk taringnya memanjang kuku memanjang dan menghitam.

Bunyi ledakan kembali ia dengar. Kesabaranya sudah habis tubuhnya hilang dalam balutan asap. Saat kakinya berhenti di puri timur yang telah hancur. Kembali ia di buat tercengang tak percaya, apa yang dia dengar tadi adalah benar. Hyungnya sendiri.

Flashback end

.

.

.

.

"kau di sini zhomi-ssi" namja yang di panggil itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"kau bisa membangunkanya zhomi -ssi " ucap namja paru baya itu pelan dan membuka Koran paginya meyesap kopi di pagi hari itulah riyual yang wajib ia lakukan di setiap pagi.

"karna itulah kenapa aku berada di sini ajuhsi" zhomi berdiri membukuk hormat pada pemilik rumah, berjalan tanpa harus dibimbing ia tau harus menghentikan kakinya dimana. Di sibaknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil yang membuat bunyi dari giginya saat ia tidur.

Zhomi mendegus setelah melirik jam tanganya. "chagiya.. kau mati atau tidur" sindirnya.

"yaaak…kim ryewook ireona ~~~" terselip nada kesal disana. Zhomi mengerutu tak jelas bisa di pastikan ia sedang kesal sekarang.

"euugh.." namja tinggi itu tersenyum merapikan poni namjachingunya yang berantakan.

Chup.

Kecupan pertama tepat di bibir pink namja manis berambut caramel. Namja yang berada di bawah tersipu. Oh god apa yang dia mimpikan selamat di pagi hari ia mendapat kecupan manis dari sang kekasih.

"mimi ge" ucapnya serak khas orang bangun tidur. "again" rengeknya manja dan matanya yang sudah tertutup rapat ia siap menerima kecupan kedua dari sang kekasih. Zhomi tersenyum mendekatkan wajahnya dengan kekasihnya.

Bibir mereka menempel sempurna, ingat hanya menempel. Zhomi melepas pungutanya menarik kedua tangan ryeowook untuk bangun dan mandi dan setelah itu mereka akan pergi kesekolah bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Buuk

"yaaak… kenapa kau melempar buku itu hyung" seru donhae tak terima buku yang kumpulkan selama ini di lempar begitu saja dengan hyungnya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan hae?" tanyanya ambingu. Namja yang ada di depanya mengerang frustasi. Donghae menaikan alisnya bingung .

"mati saja kau hyung" yesung melempar tatapan tak sukanya kearah sahabatnya ini

"yaaaaaak… kenapa kau memukul ku hyung" dengus donhae , tanganya masih sibuk mereda rasa sakit yang berniang di kepalanya.

Yesung menumpuhkan kepalanya diatas meja "bukan kah aku sudah mengatakan pada mu untuk merubahnya"

Sang pangeran menghela nafas sejenak "tidak semudah yang kau katakana hae"

"heyy.. apa yang tidak mudah hyung. Kau hanya perlu merubahnya , merubah seseorang yang berdarah murni tidak sesulit merubah manusia kim yesung" cecer donghae panjang, yesung mengetukan kepalanya di atas meja berkali-kali.

"ayoolah.. hyung, semangati dirimu .. apa kau lupa separuh jantung mu hyung" mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan.

"kau tidak mengerti hae"

"astaga, hyung kau benar-banar –donghae mengacak rambutnya- entalah, jangan dating kepada lagi jika kau tak segera merubahnya" donghae menutup pintunya pelan.

Tubuh namja itu berbaring di perputakaan kastilya,hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit. Di tekanya rasa sakit itu tapi semua usahanya sia-sia saja rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan wookie?" tanyanya kepada angin lalu'semoga angin itu membawa rasa sakitnya pergi' do'anya pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

Masa lalu begitu suram untuk di ingat

Sakit untuk di lupakan

Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Matahari meyingsing tinggi. Hari baru di mulai moment – moment baru akan tercipta.

"sampai kapan kau akan terus di sini hyung dan melihat mereka berciuman"

Yesung menatap donghae sekilas dan pandangan kembali seperti semulah. Jika kalian bertanya mereka berada dimana sekarang dan jawabanya adlah taman belakang sekolah. Sibuk mengamati dua sejoli yang sedang asik bercumbu.


End file.
